The Vampire's Surprise
by Starplace
Summary: AU KagInu, They are from different worlds but can they make this work without one of them going crazy.  Title kinda say’s it all.  Setting is some random city in the US.
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and friends.

Summary: AU Kag/Inu, They are from different worlds but can they make this work without one of them going crazy. Title kinda say's it all. Setting is some random city in the US.

Just a little note from the author, I hope you enjoy this, my first published fan fiction. I hope to make every chapter at least 700 words, and to update at least every week. Please review each chapter. Thank You

Chapter One: The First Encounter

21 October:

In the darkness of the early morning Kagome Higurashi, a girl almost a woman, was just leaving for school. She was quite unaware that her life was about to become much more interesting. As she made her way along the six blocks to her high school she was lost in thought about her first semester in a new school. She thought about her old friends in Japan that she missed and the few friends she had made here in this new city. She thought of how much more space there was here in the United States than there had been in Japan. She did not pay attention to where she was going until it was too late; she caught her shoe on a bump in the sidewalk. As she fell she knew that she was going to be in a lot of pain. Suddenly she was no longer fall but was placed on the ground by two strong arms that quickly disappeared. As the shock wore off and she stood up she looked around for her unlikely helper. She could not see anybody at all on the entire block.

Up in a tree not far from the girl, being very careful to stay in the shadows, sat Inuyasha Takahashi, a boy almost a man, but yet neither. He did not understand why he had caught the girl but he knew he would be seeing her again. Thinking back he was very confused; he had been late in getting home for the day when he had crossed paths with a girl. For some reason he had wanted to follow this girl that didn't seem to be watching where she was going. She was not very tall, about 5' 2" with hair so black it was sure to shine blue in moonlight, that flowed all the way down her back. It was just long enough that he was certain she had to be careful how she sat down for fear of pulling her hair. Pale skin that made no sense in such a usually sunny climate was like fragile porcelain. Her eyes were hidden from him for now but somehow he knew he would be seeing them soon. He did not understand why she was so fascinating to him. He had never before had an overwhelming need to be closer to somebody. He knew he had to get home before the shadows of morning disappeared, but this girl was so alluring. As he had been about to stop watching her, she had tripped and started falling, the overwhelming scent of her fear as she heading toward the sidewalk had been too much for him. He was by her side and gone again so fast that he knew without a doubt nobody had seen him. As she looked around for her savior he waited. As she started on her way again he made his way home deep in thought. He realized that he had only barely made it indoors before the sun came completely over the horizon.

As Kagome made her way through the school day she wondered about her accident that morning and was very distracted in class. She did not understand, had someone stopped her fall or had she just imagined it. She did have one scratch on her leg but it was so straight and small how could that be an injury from falling? She wondered.

Meanwhile, in a large house a couple of miles away from Kagome the same boy, almost man, sat in a dark room at the center of the house. He was contemplating what had happened to him on his way home. He had walked into the house and as he was getting ready to take a shower and change his clothes for the day when he became aware of a small amount of blood on one of his hands. He sniffed it; to his surprise he found that it belonged to the girl he had been watching. He had been so entranced by her he had not noticed cutting her. He carefully tasted the blood then continued his earlier actions. He would ponder this situation more once he had napped.

As Kagome walked home from school she pondered again what had happened that morning, when she got home she decided that she would not worry about it anymore. She changed out of her school uniform and had dinner with her family. Her evening was the same as it had been since she had moved to the United States, she was the first to leave every morning (about 6:45 AM) and the last to get home (about 5:45 PM). She enjoyed the large library at the high school and would get to school early to read and stay late to do her homework. Upon returning home she would have dinner (her mother always had it ready when Kagome got home), do her chores (mainly the dishes), help her little brother with his homework, and then she had the night to herself she would either watch TV or read before she fell asleep.

Inuyasha meanwhile had awoken from his nap and was wondering about the girl again. He decided that he would find her this night and find out where she lived.


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and friends.

Chapter Two: The First Meeting

Later that Same Day:

It was about 8 o'clock when the sun went down. The first thing that Inuyasha did was to return to the tree where he had been watching her early that day. He softly and silently leapt to the spot where she had tripped. He caught he scent and using that deduced two things. She walked this path often and the last trip had been in the opposite direction from in the morning and was about three hours old. He followed the path of the scent to the door of a nice two story house, it was on a fairly large estate, for a metropolitan area. He circled the house both on the ground and on the roof to find which window smelled the most like her. He found what he was looking for halfway around the roof. There was an open window that allowed her fresh scent to waft outside. He found a tree nearby that he could perch on and still see into the room. He could smell two other individuals in the house so knew he would not be able to enter until they fell asleep.

Finally, everybody had fallen asleep and the girl had not shut her window. Inuyasha wondered to himself if she always left her bedroom window open. He leapt inside the room only to be almost over powered by her scent it was so strong. He walked over to her bed and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes before deciding he would wake her up. He gently placed his hand over her mouth and shook her sleeping form with the other. She woke up almost instantly. As she tried to roll away she felt the hand covering her mouth and panicked. She started to struggle until she heard him say something. Inuyasha very quietly started talking as close to her ear as the thrashing would allow, "Look I understand that you are afraid of me but please if you stop struggling and promise not to scream I will let go. I am not here to hurt you I promise." Her eyes opened wide – and what beautiful eyes they were, the deepest of oceans blue that would drown any man within minutes – and she hesitantly nodded her head. He let go of her very slowly afraid that she would still scream. When she made no move to scream he backed away from the bed and she sat up.

"What are you doing here and who are you." Kagome asked kinda shaky.

"My name is Inuyasha"

"And what are you doing here" she asked again starting to glare at a figure she couldn't even see.

"Nothing, Wench" Inuyasha retorted, with a smirk, starting to get annoyed, he was the one who was supposed to be in charge.

"My name is KA–GO–ME not _wench_, idiot"

Inuyasha was content that not only was he in control again but he knew her name and had determined that she had spirit and was not just a mousey girl. "Well, _Ka–go –me_, I guess I'll see _you_ tomorrow" and with that he was gone. Kagome sat in bed for a while contemplating who he was, how he got into her room and how he vanished so fast, after about an hour she went back to sleep. Unknown to her she had had an observer the entire time. After she fell asleep Inuyasha went on his nightly hunt. This however is not what most people think about when discussing a vampire hunt. Inuyasha was by far the nicest vampire out of the very few left alive. His greatest advantage, he was not human to start with or at least not altogether so. His evening hunts consisted of contacting one of his few friends when he could no longer survive without fresh human blood or of chasing wild game outside city limits. These he would invariably eat completely raw. Tonight is was an unlucky deer that came to a very sudden demise. It was very rare that he did not eat or drink in this fashion. He was however able to consume human – or to say cooked – food on occasion.

It was past midnight before inuyasha was once again perched in a tree outside of Kagome's window. He reflected on the fact that kagome had not shut the window even though he was pretty sure that she had seen him go out through the window. He would have a lot to think about while he was awake today after his daily nap. Inuyasha still questioned why he cared about this strange girl.


	3. The Longest Day Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and friends.

Chapter Three: The Longest Day of Their Lives

22 October

As Kagome got ready for school she pondered whether she had been dreaming about somebody being in her room or if she had really had a rude nighttime visitor. She was staring out into the shadowed yard when she was surprised by a knock on her door. "Kagome, dear are you okay? You're awful quiet this morning."

"Yeah mom, I'm okay, just thinking."

"Well, breakfast is on the table, so get it before it goes cold." Kagome looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already 7:00; she was usually downstairs by 6:45.

"I didn't realize what time it was, thanks mom."

"Okay dear."

Just like the day before Kagome was distracted throughout all of her classes. She had never been this preoccupied. Each time a teacher broke her from her day dreaming she wondered if her grades would be affected by this strange man of her dreams. She wondered if it had in fact been a dream. What had he said his name was? Oh yeah Inuyasha. Now that she had time to think about that it was Japanese. It meant 'dog demon'. Who would name somebody that? She was starting to find reasons why this boy was probably not a dream.

Inuyasha spent his awake hours being surly. He was upset that he could not get that girl out of his head. What was with her, why did he want to care? She smelled so good. That was the worst thing. He couldn't get her scent out of his mind. It was cherry blossoms and vanilla, with just a hint of lavender and mint. It was the first time in many years that he wished he could go outside in the daylight. It would mean that much more time being able to be near her even if she didn't know about it. Why does it have to be so long until night fall?

As she finally finished her homework for the afternoon she was wondering if she would have another visit tonight. She ran home so she could go to bed early. Maybe he would come earlier today. She was anxious throughout the entire evening. Finally it was her alone time. She went straight to her room and made sure the window was open. She was not sure why she was not afraid of some stranger being in her room. She felt a weird kind a trust in this guy she had now convinced herself was real. Thinking back on it why was she so happy to think of him coming back, he had been rude to her. She was so confused.

It was starting to get dark, Inuyasha was so eager to see caromed that he was willing to go while the sun was not all the way down. He was pretty sure that the tree would be shadowed enough by the time he got there. As Inuyasha left his house he was disgusted with himself, he was acting like a teenager with a crush. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. He was already headed to her house. He used rooftops and trees to get there. Nobody even saw him as he traveled the few miles to her house.

As he reached Kagome's house he noticed that her window was open again. He was pretty sure that even though she was in bed she was not asleep. He could smell anticipation and excitement coming from her. He was shocked by that, she seemed to be waiting for him. He took a survey of the house and found that although they were not asleep the other two occupants were in the same rooms they had slept in the night before. He decided that he should just watch her for a while and see what she did. He watched as she pretended to be asleep. She fidgeted quite a bit actually. He finally decided to end her suspense. As he leapt through the window he did a quick check to make sure everyone else was still in their rooms. They were, so Inuyasha quietly walked over to the bed.

"Oh Ka-go-me, I know you're awake," he whispered in a sing song voice. She was so surprised that she had not heard him come in at all. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes, he was so close to the bed that she actually had to scoot back a little to try and see into his face. That was definitely the same voice from last night, no doubt. She peered closely at this Inuyasha through her lashes. He had very long hair, there was a small amount of moonlight streaming in through the open window. She was not sure if that was what gave her the impression of silver or if it was her imagination. His eyes, shadowed by his bangs, were golden. She wondered briefly if he wore contacts. He was dressed in dark colors she assumed it was black and seemed to be wearing a cloak or cape of some kind. "Do you like what you see?" Inuyasha smirked at her. She was startled and dismayed, slightly disgusted with herself because she had started staring at him. He was surprised by her scent, she seemed to be disgusted, that was not what he expected, embarrassed maybe, but not disgusted.

He moved away from her, his ears and nose twitching, as he once again made sure everyone else in the house was in their rooms. Kagome frowned as Inuyasha moved away from her, she watched him and was distracted by something moving on top of his head. As his head lowered and he gave the impression of finding the floor fascinating. She squinted to get a better look only to find that what she had seen seemed to have disappeared behind his bangs. He had not seen her intense gaze at the top of his head. He was surprised when her scent changed to curiosity and _desire_; it was not a sexual desire but that of wanting to do something, just what he could not fathom. She started to slowly get out of bed as to not scare him. Inuyasha's head shot up so fast Kagome was sure he must have given himself whiplash. He stared at her as she started towards him, he gave her a weary look and was about to step back when he looked into her eyes. They held a look of wonder as she raised her hand to feel into the top of his hair. They were both shocked by what happened next. She felt his hair as she looked for what she had seen and it was much softer and silkier than she had expected. Inuyasha was frozen in place even as he wanted to move he couldn't. Kagome felt around in his hair until she unexpectedly came upon two fuzzy ears. She stopped for a split second before a huge grin crossed her face and she started to pet them. Inuyasha was surprised that she hadn't screamed and had a fit, he was also surprised that it felt GOOD. He was disgusted with himself when he actually started a light growl that was very similar to a purr.

As Kagome slowly removed her hands from his ears she tried to surreptitiously move her hands to look for regular ears. As Inuyasha realized that she had stopped her assault on his ears and what she was currently trying to do. At this he laughed deeply and grabbed Kagome's hands from his head. "You won't find anything else, these," as he inclined his head and wiggled his ears, "are the real deal, I only get one set of ears just like anyone else."

Please review, I love constructive criticism. However, if you don't like the story please say so politely and don't read anymore. Thank You


End file.
